borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Riceygringo/logs/6
SSCC's last few articles There are 9 articles left that need cleanup. I've already asked Veg to pick 3. I ask you to do the same. Pick 3 of the remaining 9 and then I'll clean up the remaining 3. Then the SSCC can go into remission. 15:43, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Eridian Lightning/ Rifle Even though its stats look more closely related to a Blaster, Its overall performance is more closely related to the Lightning IMO. It has about half the base damage of the Lightning but all of its elemental damage and twice the ammo capacity. I think of it more as a Lightnings little brother than a Blasters cousin. Though i guess it could be in between. 19:49, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Brink I feel like I dodged a bullet on that game...... 15:55, May 10, 2011 (UTC) : I can tell you, sir, that IGN review was complete BULLSH*T. It sounded like he spent only an hour or two on the game...I stopped reading after the first two sentences because it was totally opposite of what I experienced in my first an hour and half in the game. 20:38, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Craw strats page.... Looks good, btw. 18:37, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Whenever you're ready, feel free to upload that page. I looked it over and definitely feel as though it's up to snuff. You did a good job on that. 12:46, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Pretty much done, just gonna copy n' paste it.-- 18:55, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki That was a creative way to point out my edit counts. My count is not all that impressive or acurrate when you consider at least Half of them were fixing mistakes I made on other posts:P 00:07, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Actually from what i can see, everyones sign up date has changed, even yours, wierd. -- 00:01, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :I noticed this a few days ago. Everyone's sign up date has been incrementing by one every day that passes. lol Logisim 01:29, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi are you still playing BL? Logisim 17:35, June 24, 2011 (UTC) news which browser are you using that that doesnt look a mess? 06:36, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Like this? -- 12:05, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :please explain, for those of us to whom this is a mystery, how setting it back that way is an improvement over what i did to make it not so. ty. 12:32, July 18, 2011 (UTC) I didnt know it was so...I thought it was only a problem I had-- 12:33, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :nope, everybody. ill ask the higherups whats the dealio. have you seen this anywhere else in wikia? 12:52, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Userbox For your consideration. -- 21:55, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, just noticed the message today after NOhara ask someone to add the UOTD. Hope you like it. 23:26, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Destroyer Strats page Since you did such a good job on the Craw Strats page, what do you think about doing a major revision of the Destroyer strats page? I think that would do more good than just outright deleting it. 16:36, October 7, 2011 (UTC) EDIT, after looking at the mess that the Destroyer page is, and looking at how nice and neat the Craw strats page is, I'm no longer simply asking you. This is now a formal request from the Commanding Officer of the SSCC to the Double Bacon Cheeseburger. Grill that page up good, and give it a ton of delicious toppings, and serve it up hot with gold and crispy fries on the side. Please :D 16:39, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :I'll do it but I'm too tired these days, probably over the long weekend 04:11, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Archive Template if i get my ways, i am not putting the new lovely archive'd template on any of the forums. unless Mama says otherwise, you sir prinny can do that if your wittle heart so desires. :P 03:34, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :Whatever you wish =P not gonna argue with the hammer-- 01:27, October 22, 2011 (UTC)